Wireless devices often use transmissive liquid crystal displays (LCDs). The transmissive LCDs are illuminated by a light source that usually is located behind the LCD with respect to a user viewing the display. Powering the LCD and the light source is a power source, usually a battery. The battery life is most impacted when the LCD is ON. The display must be turned off when the wireless device is not being used so as to conserve battery life. Often, especially when a wireless device has been powered on and then unused for an extended period of time, the wireless device may appear to have been powered down while wasting battery power. Thus, there is a need to provide notification to a user of the wireless device that power is on.